


3% Body Fat, 1% Brain Activity

by Milla984



Series: Cinquanta Sfumature di Elfi Grigio Tortora [3]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Zoolander (Movies)
Genre: Figoso!, Nonsense, Potere del Cristallo di Luna vieni a meeeee, Principessa delle Perle, Really really really ridiculously good looking, What is this? A center for ants...?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/pseuds/Milla984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assoluto nonsense che stavo rimandando da troppo tempo.<br/>Contiene tentativi di umorismo delirante.<br/>Nessun Thingol è stato maltrattato durante la stesura di questo testo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3% Body Fat, 1% Brain Activity

Trascorsa la seconda età della Cattività di Melkor, la storia del Doriath racconta che Melian - Maia dai grandi poteri apparentata con Yavanna stessa e sposa del re Elwë Singollo - ebbe la saggezza di prevedere che la pace nella Terra di Mezzo non sarebbe durata in eterno.  
  
A lungo Thingol si interrogò circa il modo con cui costruirsi una regale dimora e infine chiese aiuto e parere ai Nani di Belegost, i quali furono ben lieti di darglieli, poiché in quei tempi erano instancabili e desiderosi di nuove opere.  
  
Fu in questa occasione che i Naugrim si presentarono al cospetto della corte degli Eldar del Beleriand recando con sé una prima elaborazione delle visioni di Melian, della miracolosa bellezza di Valinor di là dal Mare ma profondamente scavata nella terra secondo il modo proprio del loro popolo.  
  
Nel silenzio carico di trepidante curiosità, il Mastro Architetto srotolò ai piedi del sovrano un disegno del _"Palazzo di Elu Thingol con tantissime stanze per Elfi Grigi che non sapevano cosa fossero gli Orchi ma hanno imparato a cacciarli e a fare bene anche altre cose"_.  
  
«Ecco, l’unico ingresso si trova da questa parte, dove l’Esgalduin scende. Oltre le porte ci sono molti corridoi che come si vede portano alle sale e camere, per adesso non le abbiamo ancora numerate tutte perché contiamo di aggiungerne molte di più.»  
  
Thingol esitò un istante prima di raccogliere tra le mani la planimetria.  
  
«Cos’è questo…?!» domandò oltraggiato, «Un palazzo per formiche?!»  
  
Il Mastro Architetto non osò replicare.  
Non fiatò nemmeno quando l’elfo accartocciò il progetto e glielo lanciò sulla fronte.  
  
«Secondo voi come posso proteggere il mio popolo se neanche riesco a farlo entrare qui dentro?! La mia dimora dev’essere almeno... tre volte più grande di così!»  
  
L’assistente del Mastro Architetto raccolse da terra la palla di carta, affrettandosi ad afferrare per un braccio lo stesso Mastro Architetto che stava per lanciarsi contro gli stinchi del Re. La leggenda narra che una notevole quantità di improperi in Khuzdul venne coniata quel giorno - ma questa è un’altra storia.  
  
«Non sopporto i Naugrim. Vanno in giro con quelle barbe come se fossero tanto di moda… non diventerà mai di moda, smettetela di cercare di farle diventare di moda!» bofonchiò Thingol una volta che le imprecazioni dell’arrabbiatissimo nano non furono più a portata d’orecchio.  
  
«E come si pettinano…!» gli fece eco con una risatina uno dei Sindar che stavano seduti accanto a lui.  
  
«O come non si pettinano, vuoi dire!»  
  
L’altro gli rivolse un’occhiata poco convinta. «Arda a Thingol: ho fatto una battuta.»  
  
«Arda a Celeborn: duh, l’avevo capito.»  
  
«Arda a Thingol: non penso proprio! Eri troppo "guarda che i nani non si pettinano", come uno che non ha capito che era una battuta!»  
  
«L’avevo capito, Celeborn! Magari non subito subito…»  
  
«Volete piantarla, insomma?!» sbottò a quel punto la Regina. «Avete mai pensato che se i Nani sono stati accettati da Ilúvatar come suoi figli forse sbagliate a giudicarli secondo il loro aspetto?»  
  
Thingol si strinse nelle spalle. «So che nella vita non conta soltanto essere belli belli belli belli in modo assurdo, però non è colpa mia se gli elfi lo sono!»  
  
«E poi noi elfi siamo d’esempio. Facciamo vedere come ci si veste figoso e come stanno bene i capelli lisci, acconciati così...» aggiunse Celeborn passandosi una mano tra le lunghe ciocche argentate.  
  
Sebbene Melian fosse nota nella Terra di Mezzo per essere la Regina più saggia fra tutte, in tanti si erano spesso interrogati sull’assennatezza di alcune delle sue scelte di vita. La Maia in persona sembrò riconsiderarle al volo quando allungò una mano verso il marito.  
  
«In ogni caso, quel disegno che hai distrutto va pagato a parte. Dammi la collana di Barbie Principessa delle Perle.»  
  
«Noooo! La collana della Principessa delle Perle NOOOOOOO! Non puoi portarmela via!» piagnucolò Thingol mentre pestava i piedi a terra. «Volevo farci incastonare il Cristallo di Luna!!! Meeeeeeeeeeel!!!»

**Author's Note:**

> La mia idea di Thingol come Bonazzo Supremo™ si sposa perfettamente con le citazioni da Zoolander e Mean Girls, mi piace quando posso inserire i personaggi che amoh in un contesto assolutamente nonsense!  
> Celeborn è qui perché sappiamo che ha vissuto alla corte di Thingol nel Doriath, questo mi basta… se state cercando coerenza con il Canon siete nel posto sbagliato (anche se effettivamente l’inizio è proprio dal Silma) !
> 
> Come sempre grazie a chi legge, grazie Maria, grazie al palinsesto…  
> grazie a chi mi supporta quando mi vengono certe idee malsane, il delirio in compagnia è così fetch!!!


End file.
